


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Motz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble Collection, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motz/pseuds/Motz
Summary: Sebastian brings home yet another stray cat, but one day... He wakes up to find that she's not quite a cat anymore. A series of independent drabbles with little to no basis on the actual plot of the series.





	

The village marketplace was bustling. Farmers’ and artisans’ wooden carts lined the streets, their wares sprucing up the otherwise bland background of the town. People of all ages and classes made their passes through the marketplace, loading their purchases into paper bags. The streets were marked with gray stone (as were most of the buildings), and on this particular day even the sky itself was gray.  
  
A horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the edge of the marketplace, and a pair of bright golden eyes popped out from under the seat of the open carriage. Moving quickly as to avoid being noticed by the driver of the carriage, a fluffy chocolate-colored cat jumped down from the carriage and darted towards the marketplace. As she ran, the dark orange flecks on her long-haired tortoiseshell coat reflected what little sunlight made it through the dismal sky.  
  
She scavenged the market for any food she could get her paws (or really, her teeth) on. This mostly consisted of waiting patiently for the stall owner to be distracted by a customer, jumping onto the cart to nab something, and running off as quickly as possible. No reasonable farmer would abandon their whole cart full of produce just to chase down a cat with a single vegetable in its mouth.  
  
As dusk approached, the carts in the marketplace slowly rolled away, taking the rest of the cat’s multi-part mealtime with them. Her stomach rumbled as she perched on a second-story windowsill. She let out a low, groan-like meow as she looked over the empty marketplace.  
  
_“I’m still so hungry though~”_ she said with a sigh, her words coming out as meows.  
  
And then, as if God himself had heard (and understood) her meows for help, a late customer walked down the street, carrying a filled-to-the-brim bag in each arm. The cat jolted upright out of her previously relaxed position, her jaw dropped and eyes glinting.  
  
_“An angel!”_ she squeaked. _“Two completely full bags, his hands are full, and he’s wearing such a fancy suit… There’s no way he’d be able to chase me. Truly an angel sent by God!”_  
  
She pushed off of the windowsill and landed on the man’s shoulder. She bit into a head of lettuce that was sticking out of the bag, jumped down, and sprinted down a side street. While her attention was focused on this stealth operation, she failed to notice the man stop in his tracks as soon as she had left the windowsill.  
  
_“Yes! I did it,”_ she said after dropping the lettuce in the corner of a dark alleyway. _“Too easy!”_  
  
She munched on the lettuce leaves while her tail danced in excitement. Stealing something directly from a human’s hands always was more thrilling. Focused on her final snack for the evening, she once again failed to notice part of her surroundings. More specifically, she failed to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. A pair of red eyes glowed in the distance, slowly bouncing as their owner walked closer.  
  
“Good evening,” he said in a calm voice as he crouched down next to the cat.  
  
“MROOOW!” She quickly pounced onto all fours, her tail standing straight up as she bore her fangs. _“It’s that guy I just stole from! How did he even find me?!”_  
  
Leaving her half-eaten lettuce head behind, she bolted past the man in the tailcoat. She ran down side streets, main roads, and even rooftops. He had truly startled her. Exhausted and now on the opposite side of town, she collapsed onto the rooftop of a multi-story dwelling.  
  
_“That was close… He almost had me there…”_ she panted out. _“It was kind of fun though…”_  
  
She rolled over onto her other side, only to see the same man from before. He was… sitting on the rooftop too?!  
  
_“How the hell did he get up here?!”_ Too drained to attempt another escape act, she simply bore her fangs and hissed this time. _“Maybe he really is an angel, complete with wings and what-not.”_  
  
“That was quite rude, you know. Someone ought to teach you some manners.” He rummaged through one of his bags, finally pulling out a large, freshly caught fish. “All I came to say is that you can get much better food from me if you don’t attempt to thieve it.”  
  
The cat squinted at the fish in his hand while her mind swirled with confusion. He extended his hand to her, but she kept her distance, still wary of such a strange man.  
  
“What? You don’t want it?” He waved the fish around in an attempt to lure her over. “Well, I suppose I did give you quite the startle.” He sighed and tossed the fish in the cat’s direction.  
  
Still suspicious, she sniffed the fish. _“What’s with this guy?”_ She gave the fish a cautious lick and immediately relaxed her posture. _“It’s so good! This has to be an expensive fish!”_ Giving into the delicious flavor, she began to devour the fish, no longer paying any mind to the man.  
  
After she finished the meal (the most filling one she had in quite a long time), she rolled onto her back in happiness. _“I’m so full~ It’s been decades since I had a fish that good~”_  
  
The man slowly crawled over to her. “Many animals feel more comfortable around humans when they make themselves seem smaller like this,” he whispered confidently to himself, perhaps fully aware of how hilarious it looked for a butler to be crawling along a rooftop towards a cat.  
  
Perhaps it worked, because the cat did not startle despite only a few inches separating the two of them. He cautiously reached towards the cat’s head, and after hovering over her head for a few seconds without alarming her, he curled his fingers and began scratching behind her ears. This did surprise her, but it was a pleasant surprise this time. She rolled back onto her stomach and nudged her head into his fingers.  
  
_“He scared the heck out of me, but maybe he’s not so bad after all.”_  
  
The butler withdrew his hand from the cat’s head and opened a pocket watch, frowning once he read the time. “Oh my, it’s already so late. I must drive the other servants back home before the master angers.”  
  
He picked up his bags and walked to the edge of the roof. The cat blinked, and he was gone.  
  
_“Wha—Where’d he go?!”_ She ran after him and peered downwards, shocked to find him already walking down the street. _“How’d he get down there?! I don’t understand this guy at all.”  
_  
Bouncing from ledge to ledge, she also descended to street level and ran to catch up with him. His stride was smooth and collected – traits that didn’t seem to match a man who had just gotten down from a multi-story building in mere seconds.  
  
_“Nooooo~ Don’t go~_ ” the cat whined, wrapping her tail around his leg as she matched his pace. _“Your food is so good, your head scratches are so good, and somehow you even smell good!”_  
  
He looked down to meet the cat’s eyes but did not break his elegant stride. “My, you sure are a talkative one. I do wish I could understand what cats are saying.”  
  
After walking for a few minutes, the two finally reached a horse-drawn carriage. Except this one was much more exquisite than the one the cat had arrived to town in. In fact, this carriage was far better than any others she had seen in town today. Three less formally dressed people were waiting outside of the carriage and greeted the butler as he approached. They were also carrying bags filled with various food, tools, and other wares.  
  
“Sebastian! What took you so long?!” one of the others called out.  
  
_“Ohoho, so your name’s Sebastian!”_ the cat snickered. _“What a typical name for a butler.”_

They climbed into the carriage as the butler made his way to the back of the carriage, unloading all of the bags into an attached trunk.  
  
_“At least take me with you~”_ the cat cried out, pawing gently at his legs.  
  
His hands now free, the butler crouched down to get closer to the cat, a sad expression on his face.  
  
“My dear kitten, it makes me quite sad that we must part ways now,” he scratched her chin while apologizing. “I would love nothing more than to take you home and make you my pet, but alas… The master was incredibly angry last time I took in a stray.”  
  
As he finished speaking, rain began to fall from the sky. The cat jumped slightly as the first drop reached her fur.  
  
_“Takemewithyoutakemewithyoutakemewithyou~”_ She pawed at his pants leg more fervently. _“Aahhhh, I hate the rain so much!”_  
  
Still crouched down, the butler leaned forward as to shield the cat from the rain. He wore a pitiful expression but was unsure of what to do. But seconds later, a neutral expression returned to his face as he stood up. Reopening the trunk compartment, he looked back at the frantic cat.  
  
“Oh my, I seem to have left the trunk open,” he said as he patted the inside of the trunk to draw the cat’s attention. “It sure would be a shame if some wild animal got in here. Particularly if that wild animal were a stray cat.”  
  
He walked to the front of the carriage, seemingly unbothered by the now pouring rain.  
  
_“I’m indebted to you, my master!”_ The cat hurried into the trunk and swatted at a dangling string until the top of the trunk came down.


End file.
